thanksgivingspecialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blitzgiving
Blitzgiving is the fourth Thanksgiving special of the CBS sit-com, How I Met Your Mother. Synopsis The "Curse of the Blitz" is passed on after the gang spends a wild evening with bad-luck pal, The Blitz. As a result, they end up spending Thanksgiving with Zoey. Plot Ted is excited to be hosting his first Thanksgiving, complete with a TurTurkeyKey - a turkey stuffed with a smaller turkey. However, when he plans to leave the bar early, the gang warns him about ending up like The Blitz. Starting back in college, Steve "The Blitz" Henry would often leave early and end up missing epic adventures and moments. The next morning, upon hearing what he missed, The Blitz would exclaim "Aw, man!", the catchphrase of whoever was under the Curse of the Blitz, which dates all the way back to the first Blitz, Matt Blitz, who dropped out of Wesleyan right before the school went co-ed. Ted dismisses the idea of becoming The Blitz himself. But the next morning, he awakes to find his friends sleeping all over the messy apartment. They mock him for being The Blitz. To top it all off, Ted finds Zoey asleep in the bathtub. Ted learns that the previous night the gang had bumped into Zoey in the bar. Lily prepared to lead the gang in hating Zoey, but after a while they became good friends because they were kind of drunk. Zoey recognized Lily from her artwork and suddenly she was welcomed into the gang. Zoey even dared Marshall to send a picture of "his junk" to a stranger. It was then that The Blitz himself showed up and joined the gang. He is ecstatic to find that he has passed on the curse to Ted. Ted is less than ecstatic to learn that the gang's antics with Zoey and The Blitz (who prefers Steve now that the curse has been lifted) have broken the oven preventing him from preparing his TurTurkeyKey. After Barney's Apartment, Marshall and Lily's Apartment and even Steve's apartment have proven unsuitable, Lily suggests they try Zoey who invited them the night before as her own plans fell through. On the way to Zoey's, Barney decides to take a separate cab rather than squish into the same cab as everyone else. When they arrive, Barney is horrified to learn that his absence has lead to the Curse being passed to him. Zoey welcomes the gang to her apartment, though she and Ted continue to clash. The gang turns to "Wang Guy" (the recipient of the picture of Marshall's junk who has since returned the favor) for advice. Wang Guy assures them that enemies can indeed become friends. Still, things come to a head when Ted angrily compares her to the "evil stepmother" from Cinderella and she throws them out. In the cab, Lily shows a stuffed turkey she has stolen from Zoey. The tag reveals it to be a gift for someone named Hannah. Ted connects the dots and realizes that his "evil stepmother" remark hurt her more than he realized as she was miserable about her own stepdaughter not spending Thanksgiving with her. He directs the cab back to Zoey's apartment. Barney is too busy sulking about the curse to see they had left, and then doesn't even notice that Zoey had been walking around half-naked. Back at the apartment, Ted asks for Zoey's forgiveness, saying that he understands her feelings for Hannah, and the group sit down to enjoy the TurTurkeyKey. Future Ted says it's how he and Zoey finally became friends. As Barney and Steve are about to get in the elevator to leave after dinner, Steve steps out to get his coat when a woman enters and her dress gets stuck in the doors and flashes Barney. Barney says "Thank You God!!", and Steve realizes he has become the Blitz again and says "Aw, man!". Cast Trivia Gallery See Also *Belly Full of Turkey *The Rebound Girl *Slapsgiving Trilogy: **Slapsgiving **Slapsgiving 2: Revenge of the Slap **Slapsgiving 3: Slappointment in Slapmarra Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:CBS Category:2010 Releases